The End ~ the Extended Version
by Jero
Summary: Xander has a secret. Can he he keep it? Should he? SLASH!!! X/L
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue!  
Warning!!!! Character Death in following chapters.

The End

Part 1

"We got the results back on your tests."

"And?"

"You have chronic myeloid leukemia."

"What? That's not possible!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. You can get a second opinion if you wish."

"No. So, now what? I know that's cancer, but what exactly?"

"Chronic myeloid leukemia affects the blood. The white blood cells in the marrow of your bones aren't reproducing correctly."

"What are the chances of getting rid of it?"

"Chemotherapy and radiation therapy are generally used to send the cancer into remission."

"But?"

"Chronic leukemia has no cure. Once it's in later stages, it's very difficult to achieve remission, but it can be done."

"What stage am I in?"

"Four."

"How many stages are there?"

"Five. Now, let's discuss treatment. I'd like to start you out on chemotherapy immediately."

"No."

"What?"

"How long will that give me?"

"I couldn't tell you for certain."

"How long will I have if I don't treat it at all?"

"No more than two years."

"Will the treatments give me more time?"

"It's a possibility."

"But not a certainty."

"No."

"Thank you."

"You can't leave. We need to discuss possible treatments.

"Did you not understand?! I don't want treatment! I want to spend what time I have as I want! Not chained to a bed, vomiting while you pump me full of chemical and other things. I know what that shit does to you. If it's only going to prolong my life temporarily, I'd rather spend two semi-pain-free years happily than three or four miserable pain-filled ones!" 


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Xander, what's wrong? You've been kinda down lately?"

"Whelp prob'ly ate some bad pizza."

"Hey, Fangless, I resent that."

"Oh, so it's fine after it's been under the bed?"

"Hey, guys, calm down."

"Bleedin'…"

"Spike!"

"Hey, all's fine in Xander-land, nothing bad, not even heart-burn. I'm just a little tired."

"You're sure?"

"Of course! See, I'm happy. And look sugary donut goodness!"

"I'm worried about Xander."

"He did seem a bit off today."

"A bit? Giles! He was totally covering something. I just don't know what."

"Yeah, and he barely insulted Spike. And then, didn't even threaten stakage."

"Buffy's right, Giles. Then he distracted us with donuts."

"Hmmm."

"We've got to figure this out."

"Don't worry, Willow we will."

"Spill it, Whelp."

"Spill what?"

"Don't play the fool with me, pet. I know better than all them sodding gits. You smell depressed."

"You can smell that? You're lying, Fangless."

"Bloody hell, pet! I'm a vampire! I can smell any emotion on you. So come on, tell Spike all about it."

"Why? So you can flaunt it over my head and black-mail me? I don't **think** so."

"Cor, pet. Why would I do that?"

"Because you're evil."

"Well, fine. So a bloke kills a few people and suddenly he's evil."

"A few?"

"Oh, cork it, Whelp. I will find out your secret."

"Riiight." 


	3. Part 3

Part 3

"So, you're moving?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Wills, there's so much in the world I haven't seen. And so now I'm going to go see it."

"But you won't be here! And you've got ages to see the world."

"I feel like I need to do it now."

"Oh."

"I'll call you. You know I will."

"I'm still going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too. And I will be back. I just don't know when."

"So the whelp's leaving, eh?"

"Shove a sock in it, blood-breath."

"Doncha wonder why he's leaving?"

"He said he wanted to see the world."

"Like hell, witch. E's got a secret an' he don't want us to know what it is."

"That's ridiculous, bleach-for-brains. Xander would tell us if there was something going on."

"And you actually believe that, too. Poor, poor Slayer."

"Um, Dad, I'm outta here."

"Don't stay away forever."

"Right."

"You should tell your friends."

"Tell them what, Mom? That I'm dying? That there's nothing the doctors can do? What good will that do?"

"They deserve to know."

"Not til I'm ready."

"Give us a call when you get to your uncle's. I know things have been hard on you, but we're still here for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Bloody hell, the whelp's dying. No wonder e's leavin'. Hmm, mebbe I should catch im 'fore he's off." 


	4. Part 4

Part 4

"Whelp! Bloody wait up!"

"What do you want, Spike?"

"Where're you goin'?"

"To my apartment. Not that it's any of your business."

"No, you nonce. When you leave. On your great bloody trip. Where. Are. You Going?"

"Away from here."

"I know why you're leaving."

"You do not! Undead liar guy!"

"Do so. Heard you talking with your parents."

"Uh huh. So not convinced here."

"Fine, I'll just go tell Red and the Slayer you're dying then."

"Wait, wait! What do you want?"

"What do I want, he says. What do I want?"

"Well…"

"I wanna go with you."

"Uh uh, no way, Fangless."

"Why not?"

"Cause I'm not taking you with me! That's why!"

"Well, then, I'm off to the Watcher's. TV to watch, secrets to spill, blood to… gurp!"

"You're not telling them!"  
  


"Let go! Why not? You don't like me terms, I'm tellin' on you."

"You can't."

"Watch me, Whelp."

"…"

"Well?"

"Alright, but I'm leaving you with Deadboy. And that's that."

"Ooo! LA, my kind of place."

"Oh my god! Spike just left with Xander!"

"What?"

"Buffy, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I saw them talking near Xander's parents' place. And when I stopped by his apartment later, they were leaving."

"Why is Xander leaving now?"

"I don't know, Willow."

"And with Spike?! This makes no sense."  
  


"Maybe they're living together."

"Well, duh, Giles. Spike's crypt got destroyed AGAIN! Of course they're living together."

"Not quite what I meant."

"Oh, goddess! You think they're… sleeping together?"

"Woah! Xander doing the bump and grind with Spike?! That is so wrong!"

"Well, now that I think about it…"

"Willow!"

"What? I wasn't think naughty thoughts! Honest." 


End file.
